Night vision devices, also known as thermal imaging devices, are optical instruments that allow images to be produced in total darkness. Night vision devices typically include image intensifier tubes and various optics that convert infrared light into viewable images. Night vision devices are commonly used by military personnel for conducting tactical operations in low-light conditions.
Night vision devices can generally be divided into three categories, namely, scopes, goggles and cameras. Night vision scopes, which can be hand-held or mounted on a weapon, are typically monocular having one eye-piece. Night vision goggles, which can be hand-held or worn on the head with a helmet, are typically binoculars having two eye-pieces. Night vision cameras are often permanently mounted on wherever night vision is desired, including buildings and/or properties.
From a mechanical standpoint, night vision scopes designed to be mounted on a weapon have to be able to withstand severe mechanical environments. The securing and maintaining the exact position of an image sensor within a night vision scope under harsh mechanical environments such as shock and vibration associated with repeated weapons fire requires mounting connections having essentially zero play or backlash. Conventionally, this is achieved by using either tightly toleranced parts or permanently bonded joints. In cases where serviceability requirements dictate easy removal and replacement of such elements bonding is not desirable given the inherent difficulty of adhesive removal and the attendant potential for foreign object debris contamination or damage to the host assembly. In such instances, tightly toleranced parts are the only practical alternative. Tightly toleranced parts are relatively expensive and require the acceptance of some small degree of play or backlash that consumes some portion of the available error budget.
The present disclosure provides an improved apparatus for securing an image sensor within night vision scopes.